Recently, recording media having recorded therein contents such as movie, music, sports and the like have become widely prevalent. A consumer (will be referred to as “user” hereunder) buys such a recording medium having his or her favorite content recorded therein, and plays it in his player in the home or like to reproducing the content for viewing or listening. Also, by data communications via a communication network such as Internet, the user can instantly access various remote sites, home or abroad. Namely, while staying home for example, the user can get information in real time from such a remote site.
Thus the user can get a variety of information by playing back a recording medium or through data communications via the communication network. It is currently desired that a useful content should be produced based on information thus obtainable using such means.